1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to microwave cookware, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved microwave potato holder apparatus wherein the same is arranged for positioning of a potato within a support member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various microwave products are available in the prior art and products are directed to the baking of potatoes. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,197 to Wyatt wherein a potato cooker includes a support plate to receive a plurality of potato members impaled upon projections on the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,111,456 to Markle sets forth a poultry mounting device utilizing spike members to impale the poultry for positioning therewithin in a baking situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,011 to Trucks sets forth a microwave potato baking stand utilizing a rod to pierce and position a potato in a spaced relationship relative to a microwave floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,118 to Perez sets forth a baking rack for impaling and mounting potatoes thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved microwave potato holder apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.